Noldo on the Roof
by Hawkelf
Summary: Fiddler on the Roof songs done Lord of the Rings style.
1. Tradition

**A/N :** I've just got a few things to say before letting you get on with your  
reading, so bear with me, eh ?  
I want to thank my mom for giving me this singing and dancing plot bunny  
and then feeding it so much that it's bigger than me. Without her, this  
thing wouldn't have even started.  
Also, Oracle for helping me come up with ideas for who sings what and so  
on. And for helping me find the original lyrics.  
Luthien, of course, because she beta-ed the first four songs. Hopefully,  
she'll keep doing so.  
And, as always, reviews of any kind are welcomed, though I prefer  
constructive criticism.

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Lord of the Rings, if I did this would not be  
showing up here. I do not own Fiddler on the Roof. If I did... now there's a  
scary thought. I changed the words to the songs to fit the situations, but  
some didn't change as much as others. That's the way things turned out. So  
please don't sue.  
  
**Gaffer:**  
Tradition, tradition! Tradition!  
Tradition, tradition! Tradition!**Hobbit Men:**  
Who, day and night, must scramble for a living,  
Feed a wife and children, tend to the garden,  
And who has the right, as master of the house,  
To have the final word at home?The father, the father! Tradition.  
The father, the father! Tradition.**Hobbit Women:**  
Who must know the way to make a proper home,  
A quiet home, a loving home?  
Who must raise the family and run the home,  
So Father's free to smoke his pipe?The mother, the mother! Tradition.  
The mother, the mother! Tradition.**Hobbit Sons:**  
At three, I started gardening. At ten I learned a trade.  
I hear they picked a hole for me. I hope it's pretty.The son, the son! Tradition!  
The son, the son! Tradition!**Hobbit Daughters:**  
And who does mother teach to mend and tend and cook,  
Preparing me to marry whomever I should pick?The daughter, the daughter! Tradition!  
The daughter, the daughter! Tradition! 


	2. Sabbath Prayer

**A/N:** Nothing much to say here, really, except that I pictured this in  
Mordor, during the hardest part of Sam and Frodo's journey.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Fiddler on the Roof or Lord of the Rings.**Sam:**  
May the Valar protect and defend you.  
May they always shield you from pain.  
May you come to be  
In Middle Earth a shining name.'May you be like Frodo the Ring Bearer,'  
That is what they always will say  
Strengthen him, Eru,  
And keep him from the dark one's ways.**Frodo:**  
May Eru bless you and give you long life.  
(May the Valar fulfill my heart's prayer for you.)  
May Eru give you many good children.  
(May He send you a wife who will care for you.)May Eru protect and defend you.  
May Eru preserve you from pain.  
Favor him, Valar, with happiness and peace.  
Oh, hear my heart's prayer. Amen. 


	3. Far From the Home I Love

**A/N:** This is one of the two songs in Fiddler that really clicked with Lord  
of the Rings, when I read it there was no question who was going to sing  
it. Really, I didn't have to do too many things with this one. What I did  
do, however, was tricky and thus may be confusing. If you have any  
suggestions of how to make it less so, please tell me!

**Disclaimer:** Neither Fiddler or LotR belong to me.**Arwen:**  
How can I hope to make you understand  
Why I do what I do,  
Why I cannot travel to a distant land,  
Far to the home I love.  
Once I was happily content to be  
As I was, where I was,  
Close to the people who are close to me,  
Here in the home I love.  
Who could see that a Man could come  
Who would change the shape of my dreams  
Helpless now I stand with him,  
Watching older dreams grow dim.  
Oh, what a melancholy choice this is,  
Wanting home, wanting him,  
Closing my heart to ev'ry hope but him,  
Leaving the home I love,  
There where my heart had settled long ago  
I must go, I must go, I must go,  
Who could imagine I'd be wand'ring so  
Far from the home I love  
Yet there with my love, I'm home.**Elrond:**  
How can she think we wouldn't understand  
Why she does what she does,  
Why she must travel to a distant land,  
Far from the home she loves.  
Once she was happily content to be  
As she was, where she was,  
Safe in the bosom of her family,  
Here in the land she loves.  
Who could see that a Man could come  
Who would change the shape of her dreams  
Hopelessly now she stands with him,  
Watching older dreams grow dim.  
Oh, what a melancholy choice this is,  
Wanting home, wanting him,  
Closing her heart to ev'ry fate but his,  
Leaving the home she loves,  
There where her heart had settled long ago,  
  
She must go, she must go, she must go,  
Who could imagine she'd be wand'ring so  
Far from the home she loves  
Yet there with her love, she's home. 


	4. Sunrise, Sunset

**A/N:** Of all the songs in Fiddler, two really jumped out at me as fitting,  
this is one of them. When it came to who was singing, Elrond was a natural  
choice for me, and then, of course, Galadriel because both Celbrían and  
Gilraen were gone by the time of Aragorn and Arwen's wedding, which is  
where this takes place. Faramir and Éowyn were also natural choices.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lord of the Rings or Fiddler on the Roof, I only  
try not to mangle them.**Elrond:  
**Is this the little girl I carried?  
Is this the little boy at play?**Galadriel:**  
I don't remember growing older  
When did they?**Elrond:**  
When did she get to be a beauty?  
When did he get to be so tall?**Galadriel:  
**Wasn't it yesterday  
When he was small?**Dunedain:**  
Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly flow the days  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze**Elves:**  
Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears**Elrond:**  
What words of wisdom can I give them?  
How can I help to ease their way?  
Now they must learn from one another  
Day by day**Faramir:**  
They look so natural together**Eowyn:**  
Just like two newlyweds should be**Faramir & Eowyn:**  
Is there a wedding in store for me?**All:**  
Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly flow the days  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gazeSunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears 


	5. Do You Love Me

**A/N:** This one I worked rather long and hard on, and I like the results. However, if you think there's some way to smooth over anything, please review and tell me so! And review if you don't have anything you'd like me to fix!  
  
For this particular song, I decided to include a quote from the books, for a few reasons. First of all, I was really excited about it, and when I decided to use Éowyn and Faramir, it reminded me a lot of something in RotK. When I finished the words to the song and was typing it to send to Luthien, I decided to look for the part I'd thought of, in case I wanted to use it. Well, I looked it up, it fit perfectly, and the rest is history.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Fiddler or Lord of the Rings. Please stop looking at me like that. I'll return them when I'm done. Really.

* * *

'Then if you will have it so, lady,' he said: 'you do not go, because only your brother called for you, and to look on the Lord Aragorn, Elendil's hair, in his triumph would now bring you no joy. Or because I do not go, and you desire still to be near me. And maybe for both these reasons, and you yourself cannot choose between them. Éowyn, do you not love me, or will you not?'  
  
'I wished to be loved by another,' she answered. 'But I desire no man's pity.'  
  
'That I know, he said. 'You desired to have the love of the Lord Aragorn. Because he was high and puissant, and you wished to have renown and glory and to be lifted far above the mean things that crawl on the earth. And as a great captain may to a young soldier he seemed to you admirable. For so he is, a lord among men, the greatest that now is. But when he gave you only understanding and pity, then you desired to have nothing, unless a brave death in battle. Look at me, Éowyn!'  
  
And Éowyn looked at Faramir long and steadily; and Faramir said: 'Do not scorn pity that is the gift of a gentle heart, Éowyn! But I do not offer you my pity. For you are a lady high and valiant and have yourself won renown that shall not be forgotten; and you are a lady beautiful, I deem, beyond even the words of the Elven-tongue to tell. And I love you. Once I pitied your sorrow. But now, were you sorrowless, without fear or any lack, were you the blissful Queen of Gondor, still I would love you. Éowyn, do you love me?'  
  
Then the heart of Éowyn changed, or else at last she understood it. And suddenly her winter passed, and the sun shone on her.  
  
'I stand in Minas Anor, the Tower of the Sun,' she said: 'and behold! The Shadow has departed! I will be a shield-maiden no longer, nor vie with the great Riders, nor take joy only in the songs of slaying. I will be a healer, and love all things that grow and are not barren.' And again she looked at Faramir. 'No longer do I desire to be a queen,' she said.

(Tolkien, The Return of the King, The Steward and the King)

**Faramir:**  
  
'It's a new world... A new world. Love. Eowyn...'  
  
Do you love me?**Eowyn:**  
  
Do I what?  
  
****

**Faramir:**  
  
Do you love me?  
  
****

**Eowyn:**  
  
Do I love you?

With our peoples waging battle

And this trouble in the world

You're upset, you're worn out  
  
Go inside, go lie down!  
  
Maybe it's indigestion.

**Faramir:**  
  
'Eowyn, I'm asking you a question...'  
  
Do you love me?**Eowyn:**  
  
You're a fool**Faramir:  
**  
'I know...'  
  
But do you love me?**Eowyn:**  
  
Do I love you?  
  
In the past few days I've become aquainted with you  
  
Killed the Witch King, almost died  
  
Fought a battle, and lived somehow  
  
After all of that, why talk about love right now?  
  
****

**Faramir:**  
  
Eowyn, The first time I met you  
  
Was in the Healing House  
  
I was sick

**Eowyn:**  
  
I was ill**Faramir:**  
  
I was dying**Eowyn:**  
  
So was I**Faramir:**  
  
But the healers and the king  
  
Said we'd help to heal each other  
  
And now I'm asking, Eowyn  
  
Do you love me?**Eowyn:**  
  
I'm your friend**Faramir:**  
  
"I know..."  
  
But do you love me?**Eowyn:**  
  
Do I love him?  
  
For the past few days I've lived with him  
  
Fought him, healed with him  
  
The past few days my confidence is his  
  
If that's not love, what is?**Faramir:**  
  
Then you love me?**Eowyn:**  
  
I suppose I do.**Faramir:  
**  
And I suppose I love you too**Both:**  
  
It doesn't change a thing  
  
But even so  
  
After the past few days  
  
It's nice to know

* * *

Just wanted to say thank you to all of my reviewers for responding so favorably and to Luthien the wonder-beta for, well... being a wonder-beta. I'll try to get the next song up soon.


	6. La Chiam

**A/N: **Whoo. Took me long enough, didn't it? I'm really sorry about that... I've actually had these two done (and beta-ed) for a while now and just never got around to putting them up. Heh. Ah well.  
This particular one, La Kayim, was a nightmare to work on. I was pretty deffinite on _who _I wanted singing it... Merry and Pippin were my obvious choice there. But _where _and _when _went through a lot of changes. First it was in Hobbiton at the very end, then it was at Isengard when they were doing the guarding, then it was in Edoras, finally I settled it in Gondor, probably right between battles or something. Not sure where...  
Let me know if you have any suggestions on how to make it better, spot any problems that need fixing, hate it, love it, read it, whatever.  
And many thanks to Luth, who's still beta-ing me. And being generally harrassed about several things. She was a lot of help on this, even if I didn't use most of her ideas this time.  
**  
Disclaimer:** Still not owning Fiddler or Rings, me. Sorry.

* * *

**Merry:  
**"Here's to our prosperity, our good health and happiness, and most important…" 

**Both:  
**To life, to life, and pipeweed,  
To pipeweed, to ale, to life,

**Merry:  
**Here's to the things we'll never see,

**Pippin:  
**Here's to what we've lived to see,

**Both:  
**Drink good fortune, to life,  
To life, to life,  
To pipeweed, to ale, to life,

**Merry:  
**Life has a way of confusing,

**Pippin:  
**Blessing and bruising us,

**Both:  
**Drink good fortune, to life!

**Merry:  
**Eru would like us to be joyful, even when our hearts lie panting on the floor.

**Pippin:  
**How much more can we be joyful, when there's really something to be joyful for?

**Both:  
**To life, to life, and pipeweed,

**Merry:  
**To Samwise, the gardener—

**Pippin:  
**And cook!

**Merry:  
**It gives you something to think about,

**Pippin:  
**Something to drink about,

**Both:  
**Drink good fortune, to life!

**Pippin:  
**To Meriadoc—

**Merry:  
**To Pippin!

**Pippin:  
**To Frodo, your cousin—and mine!

**Random Drunk Gondorians:  
**May all your futures be pleasant ones,  
Not like our present ones,  
Drink good fortune, to life,  
To life, and pipeweed,  
To pipeweed, to ale, to life,  
It takes good ale to make us say,  
"Let's live another day,"  
Drink good fortune, to life!

**Random Drunk Rohirrim:  
**We'll raise a glass and drink a drop of ale in honor of the great  
Good luck that favors you,  
We know that when good fortune favors two such hobbits, stands to reason,  
We deserve it too!  
To us and our good fortune!

**All:  
**To us and our good fortune!  
Be happy, be healthy, long life!  
And if our good fortune never comes,  
Here's to whatever comes,  
Drink good fortune, to life!

**Legolas and Gimli:  
**Valar bless you both, to your health and may we live together in peace!  
May you both be favored with the futures of your choice,  
May you live to see a thousand reasons to rejoice!

**All:  
**We'll raise a glass and sip a drop of ale in honor of the great  
Good luck that favors you,  
We know that when good fortune favors two such hobbits, stands to reason,  
We deserve it too!  
To us and our good fortune!  
Be happy, be healthy, long life!  
And if our good fortune never comes,  
Here's to whatever comes,  
Drink good fortune, to life!


	7. Chava Ballet Sequence

**A/N: **I wasn't even planning on using this song originally. In fact, I'd completely forgotten about it. shame-faced But then I found it... And couldn't figure out who it should be about. Arwen has already had her little spotlight in this production- several, in fact- so I didn't want to use her again. The only other _real _choice was Éowyn, and that caused problems in itself. Anyway, things slowly evolved and got themselves straightened out, and now I'm seeing it with Éomer singing it somewhere in the time he thought Éowyn was dead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lord of the Rings or Fiddler on the Roof. Understood?

* * *

**  
Éomer:**  
Little horse maid, Little Éowyn  
I don't understand what's happening today  
Everything is all a blur  
All I can see is a happy child  
What a sweet little maid you were  
Éowyn, Éowyn 

Little horse maid, Little Éowyn  
You were always such a stubborn little thing  
Everybody's favourite child  
Strong-willed and kind and affectionate  
What a sweet little maid you were  
Éowyn, Éowyn


	8. The Rumor

**A/N: **Yet another song I found whilst avoiding working on the other, longer, harder-to-alter ones. Um. The hardest bit was finding hobbit names that wouldn't be extremely and noticabely disrupting canon. Withoutmy beta, Luth, who owns my first born or something of equally little value, that would have taken _far _longer than it did. So.

To answer a few questions posed in reviews:  
I use the spellings I find in the lyrics. I'm working harder to get versions I _know _are reliable, but for things like 'la kayim,' I go with the way the song's original poster spelled it.  
And I will get to the other songs. Eventually. This is sort of my... thing to do if I'm already dead and rotting from boredom. Because I have to go find the notebook every time, and that's an interesting adventure in and of itself. Add that to school work and other stress-causers, and you'll get the reason I haven't updated in... Wow. Nearly two years? That _can't_ be right... Anyway.  
Quotation marks means they're talking. Everything else is, obviously, sung.

**Disclaimer: **I own neither FotR nor LotR. I'm also a high school senior who is jobless. So you can imagine how little _else _I own too.

* * *

**Lobelia:**  
"Hilda, I have such news for you." 

Remember Frodo, that crazy Baggins?  
Remember at the party  
When Bilbo disappeared  
And Samwise started dancing  
With Cotton's daughter Rose?  
Well, I just heard  
That Frodo's been arrested, in Buckland

**Others:**  
No!

**Lobelia:**  
Yes!

**Woman:**  
"Rosamunda, Rosamunda… Wait 'til I tell you..."

Remember Frodo, that crazy Baggins?  
Remember at the party  
He danced with Cotton's Rose  
Well, I just heard  
That Rose's been arrested, in Buckland

**Others:**  
No, terrible, terrible

**Woman:**  
"Pearl..."

Do you remember Frodo  
That Baggins from Bag End?  
Remember how he acted  
When Samwise danced with Rose?  
Well, I just heard  
That Sam has been arrested  
For dancing at the party

**Others:**  
No!

**Woman:**  
In Buckland!

**Tom:**  
"Odo… Odo..."

Remember Frodo, with all his strange ideas?  
Remember Bilbo's party?  
Where Gaffer danced with Ruby  
Well, I just heard  
That Gaffer's been arrested  
And Ruby's gone to Buckland!

**Others:**  
No!

**Tom:**  
Eru forbid

**Others:**  
She didn't

**Tom:**  
She did

**Ponto:**  
"Terrible news... Terrible..."

Remember Bilbo  
Who started all the trouble  
Well, I just heard from someone who should know  
That Ruby's been arrested  
And Rose's gone to Buckland  
Samwise studies dancing  
And Gaffer's acting strange  
Pippin has the measels  
And Merry has the mumps

**Lobelia:**  
And that's what comes from Bilbo's crazy parties!


	9. Tevye's Monologue

**A/N: **Once again, it's been nearly a year since I updated. For this, I appologize, but it's been one crazy year. Luckily, I'm running out of songs to parody, and thus this is almost over. That said, whatever updates I continue with will probably be even fewer and more far between (if that's possible) due to the chaos that continues to pile up in my life.  
However, I'd like to thank Techno-Dann for beta'ing this installation for me so that I could finally get it posted, as I've had it on my hands practically since my last update.

On the views that Lord Elrond express at the beginning: I realize that I am taking a few small liberties with canon. However, this is Tevye's monologue, which is essentially his inner thoughts bared for the audience. You can't convince me that any father, no matter what his brother, parents, ancestors, decided, would react well to finding out that his daughter chose to be mortal; at least, not internally, despite how he acts outwardly.  
On that note, let me know if there are any errors or such that I should correct; constructive criticism is the best form of review, though any and all are welcome.

Spoken word shall be in quotations, so as to avoid confusion.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fiddler on the Roof. I do not own Lord of the Rings.

* * *

**Elrond:  
**They gave each other a pledge. Unheard of, absurd.  
You gave each other a pledge?  
Unthinkable. What do you think you are?  
Both elves? Or humans? What do think they are? Hobbits?  
And what do you think you're doing?  
You human, you nothing! Who do think you are? Beren?  
This isn't the way it's done, not here, not now.  
Some things I will not, I cannot, allow.  
Tradition – Marriages must be between one race. This should never change.  
One little time you pull out a prop, and where does it stop? Where does it stop? 

"Where does it stop?  
Do I still have something to say about my daughter,  
or doesn't anybody have to ask the father any more?"

**Aragorn:**  
"I have wanted to ask you for some time,  
Lord Elrond, but first I wanted to reclaim my kingdom."

**Elrond:**  
"Stop talking nonsense. You're just a mortal man."

**Aragorn:**  
"That's true, Lord Elrond, but even a mortal man is entitled to some happiness.  
I promise you, Lord Elrond, your daughter will be happy."

**Elrond:**  
"He's beginning to talk like a king.  
But what kind of match would that be, with a mortal man?  
On the other hand, he's an honest, hard worker.  
On the other hand, he will someday die. On the other hand,  
Things could never get worse for him, they could only get better."  
They gave each other a pledge - unheard of, absurd.  
They gave each other a pledge - unthinkable.  
But look at my daughter's face - she loves him,  
She wants him - and look at my daughters eyes, so hopeful.

Tradition!

"Well, children, when shall we make the wedding?"

**Arwen:  
**"Thank you, Ada."

**Aragorn:  
**"Thank you, Ada."

**Elrond:  
**"Thank you, Ada! Celebrían! What do I do about Celebrían? Help!"


End file.
